Quête principale
Ce guide vous montrera uniquement le chemin à suivre pour finir le scénario. Pour toutes autres informations (canne à pêche, antennes, ennemis...) visitez les autres onglets du wiki ! 1. Commencement Votre héros choisit, un groupe de singes apparait pour kidnapper voter famille. Inutile de combattre immédiatement le singe que vous voyez, commencez plutôt par recruter de nouveaux denpamen via le bâtiment central. Vous pouvez sauvegarder + vous soigner gratuitement dans votre chambre chez vous. Une fois le singe battu, sortez de la zone : vous êtes sur la map monde. En appuyant sur X, vous êtes capable de vous téléporter à certains endroits que vous aurez visité, tel que votre ville Digitown. Note :Vous pouvez passez à travers les arbres, et certains lieux sont invisibles. 2. Mountain Cave left|100pxA ce stage du jeu, il est possible que vous n'ayez pas de Denpamen avec une antenne d'élément. Néanmoins si vous en possédez, essayez d'avoir des antennes de type fichier:feu.png et fichier:lumiere.png, c'est la faiblesse des ennemis de cette caverne, les singes sont faibles au fichier:feu.png. Quand vous les aurez battus, vous pourrez sortir de la caverne au nord, pour entrer dans la Prison. Vous y trouverez un de vos enfant, ainsi qu'un Nain. Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir la cage pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de la clé détenue par le boss King Ook. 3. Feeding Grounds left|150pxUne fois sorti de prison, un nain vous demande de le suivre, il vous mène vers Feeding Grounds, c'est là que se trouve King Ook, celui qui détient la clé de la prison. On vous apprends que les plantes peuvent êtres plantés dans les zones Feeding Grounds afin d'attirer certains monstres. Pour attirer King Ook, vous devrez planter un citron (Lemon). Le citron s'obtient en attirant un Caterpillar avec une fleur Gerbera. La Gerbera s'obtient en combattant un papillon Red Flapper. Résumons : Red flapper donne un Gerbera > Caterpillar donne un citron > King Ook. Le boss King Ook est faible au fichier:feu.png et à la fichier:glace.png. (plus d'information ici) Une fois battu et la clée d'argent obtenue, retournez à la prison et ouvrez la cage. Votre enfant et le nain libérés, ce dernier vous propose de le retrouver à Digitown. Il vous permet de faire venir tous vos denpamen du 1er jeu. Quant à votre enfant, parlez lui à Digitown pour qu'il intègre votre équipe. 4. Ocean Tunnel left|150pxLes ennemis de ce donjon sont de type fichier:eau.png, il est recommandé d'utiliser des Denpamen avec une antenne fichier:foudre.png et fichier:terre.png, si vous n'en possédez pas, prenez un QR code. En chemin, vous rencontrez des cages de nains, libérez les tous, ils deviendront des vendeurs dans la ville Port Town. Quand vous serez arrivé à droite de la première zone, vous verrez un coffre, c'est un ennemi caché. Quand vous arriverez au boss Hammer Angler, utilisez des denpamen fichier:foudre.png, il est résistant à la fichier:terre.png. 5. Digitol Cave (suite d'Ocean Tunnel) Après avoir battu le boss Hammer Angler, les Nains vont continuer de creuser et arriver vers l'ancienne grotte Denpa du 1er jeu. Les ennemis de cette grotte sont en général faibles au fichier:feu.png fichier:lumiere.png fichier:vent.png. Le boss Wolfbear possède les mêmes faiblesses, sauf une résistance au fichier:feu.png, remplacé par la faiblesse à la fichier:glace.png. 6.Tower of Evil Derrière le boss Wolfbear se trouve un téléporteur, ainsi qu'une porte avec le chiffre 15 qui mène vers le donjon Tower of Evil. Les ennemis seront généralement de type Fichier:Ténèbre.png, donc faibles à la fichier:lumiere.png en général, certains craignent fichier:eau.png. Le boss King of Evil craint ces 2 éléments, et une fois battu il vous donnera un bateau. 7. Pyramid left|150pxSuivez la carte à gauche, vous devez d'abord vous rendre à Scorch Volcano, un nain vous donnera un papier spécial. Ensuite, rendez-vous à Tuhot Village, parlez aux Nains en notant bien ce qu'ils disent. Pour finir, entrez dans le donjon Pyramid pour résoudre l'énigme des 4 boutons à pillier qui permet d'entrer. Il se peut que l'énigme change selon les joueurs, donc écrivez un commentaire si vous avez des difficultés. Dans ce donjon, les ennemis seront de type fichier:foudre.png, ils craignent souvent la fichier:terre.png, parfois le fichier:vent.png. La première chose à faire sera de presser plusieurs boutons. Si vous quittez le donjon sans avoir pressé tous les boutons, vous devrez recommencer. Ensuite, il y aura 2 interrupteurs à presser en même temps, vous devrez placer un rocher sur le 2ème interrupteur. Enfin, vous trouverez une salle avec 5 coffres verts, 5 boutons, et 2 portes. #Porte : Appuyez sur les boutons dans le même ordre chronologique que vous avez ouvert les coffres, cela ouvrira la porte du milieu qui mène vers le boss, il y aura un téléporteur avant de le combattre. #Porte : Ouvrez les coffres, notez bien le nombre de G, puis appuyez sur les boutons par ordre croissant des nombres de G. Cela ouvrira la porte de droite vers un objet bonus. Vous devez quitter et revenir dans la salle pour la réinitialiser. Le boss est faible aux fichier:terre.png fichier:lumiere.png, il vous donnera la clé d'or. 8. Grand Volcano left|150pxVous aurez besoin de la clé d'or du boss Pyramid. Tout d'abord, allez à Tuhot Village, mais n'entrez pas dans la tente, allez derrière la tente. Vous verrez une porte dorée, entrez-y. Vous trouverez un coffre contenant l'objet de quête "Magic Extinguish", vous pouvez maintenant partir vers le Grand Volcano. Les ennemis sont tous faibles à fichier:eau.png, sauf Octorush qui est faible aux fichier:foudre.png fichier:terre.png. Vous devez monter pour trouver un rocher, et le faire tomber dans plusieurs trous, jusqu'à le faire rouler vers l'interrupteur du début du donjon. N'oubliez pas de toujours visiter la page ennemis n°2 pour plus de détails sur les ennemis et le boss. Quand vous aurez battu Pawn, il ira à Scorch Volcano, vous pourrez le battre 2 fois pour vous entrainer. 9. Water Temple : Truth Orb left|150pxPour commencer, vous devez aller au Coliseum afin de combattre la 1ère équipe de Denpamen rouge. Une fois fait, allez à la pièce de droite du Coliseum, et parlez au nain scientifique pour qu'il vous donne un GPS. Ensuite, partez vers l'Ocean Labotary. 2 Nains vous indiquent des chiffres de positions du Water Temple, malheureusement c'est aléatoire pour chaque joueurs. #Le nain parle de Digitown = Tour Ouest #Le nain parle d'un rocher = Tour Est #Le nain parle d'un arbre = Tour Sud Une fois que vous retournerez sur votre bateau, le GPS s'affichera pour indiquer la distance entre les Watch Towers Sachez que le Water Temple se trouvera toujours dans la mer noire. Pour vous aider, voici une carte dont les 3 Watch Tower possède un cercle de 50. Attention : il faut appuyer sur A''' pour révéler le Water Temple ! left|100px|Chaque cercle mesure 50 Les ennemis du temple sont en général faibles aux '''Fichier:Foudre.png ''fichier:Glace.png, parfois ''Fichier:Lumiere.png, et sont 1 à 3. A l'étage -3F, vous traversez un long couloir, regardez bien les dalles sur le sol, les pointes rouges de chaque dalle indiquent la résolution de la prochaine énigme. Vous devrez passer sur 4 boutons bleus dans l'ordre des pointes rouges du couloir. Si vous ne le faites pas dans l'ordre, vous serez téléporté vers une salle secrète . Si vous tenez à visiter 100% des donjons, faites exprès de vous tromper pour résoudre l'énigme, car vous ne pourrez jamais re-visiter la salle secrète, mais sachez qu'elle n'a rien d'intéressant, elle contient un nain et un téléporteur vers l'étage -3F. Cette énigme résolue, descendez les escaliers pour arriver à un téléporteur bleu et la salle du boss droit devant. Sepia Knight est faible aux fichier:ténèbre.png Fichier:Foudre.png ''fichier:Glace.png. Quand il se met à dire "''Let me show you what i can do !", il devient résistant aux éléments (et normal pour la foudre). Quand il se met à hurler, il devient très faible à la foudre, et sa prochaine attaque touchera toute l'équipe de manière dévastatrice. Une fois vaincu, vous trouverez un enfant denpa + une pièce de chambre. 10. Holy Orb et Dark Orb left|150pxAllez à Narrow Channel West, et parlez au nain à l'entrée. Donnez lui 1.000 G pour qu'il puisse ouvrir un magasin à Collector's Boutique. Rendez-vous là-bas, et achetez lui le Holy Orb pour 2.500 G. Il vous apprends que le King of Evil possède le Dark Orb, il se trouve à Guardian Tower, parlez lui simplement pour qu'il vous le remette. 11. Afayrica left|150pxMaintenant que vous avez les 3 orbes en votre possession, vous pouvez visiter le continent du nord "Afayrica". Vous devez passer par la mer noire au nord pour poser pied sur le continent. Commencez par visiter les Fairy Forest marquées sur la carte à gauche, car vous pouvez vous téléporter vers ces lieux, profitez en pour parler aux fées. Elles vous donne la tâche de combattre le boss Lady Viper, un boss spécial car une fois que vous terminez votre dialogue avec la fée, vous devez immédiatement partir à la recherche du boss avant la fin du chrono de 300 secondes, celui-ci s'écoule toujours pendant les combats aléatoires. Pour éviter les combats aléatoires, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez utiliser un denpa à antenne "Stealth". La fée vous indique où chercher en indiquant une direction. Sachez qu'en fait, vous devez aller vers un point de pêche (celui indiqué par la fée), regardez les points rouges de la carte à gauche pour savoir exactement où il se trouve. Quand vous serez arrivé, le chrono s'arrête, vous parlerez au boss et vous aurez le temps de vous soigner à la fontaine juste à côté. Le boss craint fichier:Glace.png fichier:eau.png, et fera régulièrement des attaques de fichier:vent.png, il utilisera parfois un sort de séduction qui va immobiliser vos denpamen. 12.Fairy Village Une fois le boss vaincu, vous pouvez reparler aux fées pour avoir accès au Fairy Village. Vous y trouverez : *Une boutique vendant entre autre un Paint Remover pour 100G, une peinture noire pour 600G. *Une auberge *Une fée possédant une Recycle Jare, dans laquelle vous devez payer et jeter 3 objets pour en faire apparaitre un nouveau. *Une fée qui permet de changer la couleur de vos Denpamen en échange de fleurs (vous pouvez revenir aux anciennes couleurs) *Une clée qui vous permet d'accéder au donjon Ice Island. Vous trouverez des coffres avec différentes peintures prêtes à êtres utilisés via le menu Item, utilisez de préférence la peinture Or pour votre héros. 13. Ice Island left|150pxLa plupart des ennemis sont faibles au fichier:feu.png et vont de 1 à 3. Le boss Ice Demon, comme tous les démons, réagit négativement à son propre élément, ici la fichier:Glace.png. Il devient déchainé, rate presque toutes ses attaques, et son pannel d'attaques se réduit à un coup au corps à corps, rendant le combat bien plus simple que contre son souffle glacial. Il est faible au fichier:feu.png, néanmoins, quand il fera son attaque "Charging", il devient très faible à tous les éléments. Une fois que vous aurez battu le boss et pousser le dernier bouton du temple NW Connection, vous pouvez accéder à un téléporteur violet au centre du temple. 14. Evil Cave left|100pxTéléportez-vous à Ocean Laborary, allez au sud, et accostez l'île au téléporteur violet. Entrez, allez au centre de la salle pour trouver le nouveau téléporteur violet que vous avez débloqué. Il vous amène vers l'ile du Nord-Est qui était bloqué par les montagnes. La grotte qui est visible au sud de l'île est Evil Cave, néanmoins, commencez par aller à gauche du pont. Regardez bien votre carte avec le bouton X''', vous verrez une montagne de couleur '''verte, traversez là pour entrer dans la 3ème zone Feeding Grounds. Vous pouvez ensuite entrer dans Evil Cave, mais un pouvoir maléfique bloque le chemin, vous devez aller voir la Reine des Fées à Fairy Village, elle retirera le pouvoir maléfique du chemin. Les ennemis sont faibles à Fichier:Lumiere.png, et sont 1 à 4. Vous rencontrerez un boss : Kingmusher, il craint fichier:feu.png fichier:vent.png, il devient particulièrement facile si votre équipe possède un objet "ailes" dans le dos pour être insensible à la fichier:terre.png. Après ce boss, vous verrez 3 trous, prenez celui de droite pour rencontrer un 2ème boss : Ilfrit, un boss de fichier:feu.png sensible à fichier:eau.png. Par la suite, le donjon changera de couleur. Quand vous serez face à 3 couloirs, vous devez regarder la carte pour savoir où se trouve les trous, prenez le couloir du milieu et tombez dans le trou pour atterrir dans une salle secrète avec des coffres, contenant entre autre une Room Part. Faites attention car les ennemis peuvent passer par-dessus les trous. Par la suite, vous rencontrerez 6 couloirs en même temps, là encore vous devez tomber dans un trou pour atterrir dans une 2ème salle secrète. Vous devez prendre le 2ème couloir en partant du bas, et tomber dans le dernier trou de ce couloir. Le prochain téléporteur bleu est juste après cette salle au 6 couloirs.